A closure with these features is taught in German Gebrauchsmuster DE-GBM No. 77 37 634, which in fact is also applicable for cans without tear-up closure. A metallic base body surrounded by a plastic handle grips with a nose behind the beaded edge of the can. At the base body there is provided a pouring nose with a sharp inclined edge, which upon pressing on the can cover cuts in an opening. Furthermore, a hook-shaped hole tool is attached to the base body formed as a pin, which penetrates also through the can cover and which thereby gets hooked such that the closure cannot be lifted up without effort.
Other known closures for cans with a tear-up closure in the cover are provided with a rotary nose with an inclined clamping face to be inserted through the pouring opening. This nose clamps against the inner face of the cover upon rotation and thereby presses a plate-shaped rubber body positioned on the outside of the cover against the edge of the pouring opening. However, it has been shown that with this provision a complete sealing of the can cannot be achieved, not to speak of the increased costs for the formation of a closure from several parts together with the required assembly.